base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
BW SMG-X
The BW SMG-X is a reward weapon unlocked upon getting any 10 Rank S weapons under the required category. A relatively easy weapon to obtain, players are rewarded with a weapon that is unparelled in close quaters combat. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The SMG-X is a name given to an experimental submachine gun developed by the JOHN ORD company under the BW line of advanced weaponry. Utilizing light weight materials, utilizing electronic firing technology and caseless ammunition, it manages to achieve a weapon with minimal recoil along with a very high rate of fire. The SMG-X is one of the more popular options among users as many are willing to work their way to obtain it. Later down the line, KryoNM Supertechnologies Inc was given the license to produce the weapon which in turn resulted in a different model that had different ergonomics but still had the same functionality. General Information The BW SMG-X is a powerful weapon, with a damage of 179 within 20m though it has a rather low 90 damage at 50m and beyond. The main point of interest is in its high rate of fire of 1400 RPM and very tight accuracy in both hipfire and aiming. This effectively allows the weapon to basically shred anybody in close quaters. The weapon also has a big magazine size of 50, and along with a reload speed of 1''' second it allows the user to fire long bursts without stopping and having minimal downtime between reloads. The BW SMG-X also comes with a underbarrel pump shotgun (which can be accessed by pressing q) which may seem odd due to the weapon's already spectacular performance in close quaters but is very useful in finishing wounded enemies or as a backup when ammunition is low. Aside from the fact it needs 10 Rank S Submachine Guns to even be obtainable, the biggest downside to the weapon is is relatively small ammo reserve of '''250. While it may seem plenty considering the three other weapons that has the same ammo capacity has similar ammo reserves, the much higher rate of fire and substantially faster reload speed means if left unchecked one may find themselves out of ammunition mid gun fight. Trivia *The model is made by NovaDoesntApprove and the animation is made by SparkedTheorem. **The model was previously made by 885sdwsdw and was animated by JimmyLJX. ***Around the bottom left side of the handle, there is a small mesh error where a single triangle is missing which results in being able to see through the small portion of the weapon. There is also a similar model error around the left engravings. *There has been a debate over what the weapon is actually based on between an Uzi or a Mac-10. **Though this debate no longer matter since the current model now is niether of those. *It is unknown how the weapon is able to be rechambered considering it lacks a ejection port for bullets to come out from, let alone a charging handle of some kind. **It could be assumed it is using caseless ammunition and is fired electronically which would allow such part to be ommited from the weapon's design. *The laser sight on the weapon is simply for aesthetics, though this may explain the tight hipfire. *The supposed pump shotgun is less of an actual shotgun but instead a grenade launcher firing buckshot instead of a grenade. *The red dot sight resembles the JH-406 sight also known as the Coyote sight, though the model seen ingame lacks the rear end of the sight. **The sight of the weapon used to be more circular in shape. **The reticle is green instead of red. ***The red dot's model was changed when the weapon recieved a remodel. *VotexAbrams951 apparently hates this weapon due to a certain player using it as his primary weapon. **At some point he had a plan to ruin said player's plan to make Votex the 40,000th kill on the weapon, but the plan failed completely. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others